When You're Gone
by ShadowAuthor435
Summary: Percabeth One-Shot. Set in Tartarus. Please read!


_**Annabeth**_

We were still tumbling through Tartarus. Just one moment of despair after another, but we still had each other. That was all I could ask for.

"Percy" I croaked, my voice cracking from lack of water.

"Yes, Annabeth?" He choked out, also suffering from lack of water.

"Why are we still fighting?"

"Because we need to save everybody. We're heroes Annabeth. That's what we do."

"I'm so thirsty"

"I am too, Annabeth. Just remember, the first source of water we find will go to you, until you can't drink anymore."

Black spots danced across my eyes and the throbbing in my temple was increasing. With my dehydration, headache, and broken ankle, it was only a matter of time before I either died, or got us killed.

"Wise Girl" I heard him call from next to me.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain?"

"I love you"

I felt like I had just drunk an entire bottle of nectar, and an entire square of ambrosia. Nothing could compare to those three words that I had wanted him to say for so long. A smile crept its way onto my face.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain"

Our lips met, and at the moment that was all we needed. Each other.

"Annabeth, look!" He gasped.

I lifted my head and saw it. It was the Doors of Death. Large oak doors, held up by chains. They were wide open. We walked as fast as we could to the six figures on the other side of the doorway. Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Nico. They were now screaming our names, but all I could hear were their voices, muffled. My eyelids were getting heavy; I wanted nothing more than to rest.

After what seemed like a hundred years, we finally reached the doorway. I could see that Piper was holding two bottles of nectar and a bag of ambrosia squares. We walked through the doorway and into the arms of our friends. After everything that we had been through. I knew this was too good to be true. It had to be another illusion, or a dream. This happiness that I was feeling just couldn't be possible.

Jason handed them the nectar and ambrosia. They both hungrily ate and drank it as though it was the last thing they would ever eat. They could feel the energy flowing into their bodies. The feeling of happiness returning to them as they realized that this was real. This was true; they were actually reunited with their friends.

"Percy" I gasped, realizing something.

"What?"

"Somebody has to close the doors from the other side" I mumbled.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned to Nico and nodded. I felt two pairs of arms grab me from either side. It was Nico and Jason.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

"I love you Annabeth"

In that moment I realized what Percy was doing. My eyes widened in horror.

"No! Percy!" I screamed.

The tears were falling fast down my face.

"I just got you back, I can't lose you again!" I screamed.

"Goodbye, Annabeth"

He grabbed the doors and closed them. I stopped struggling. In that moment I was in absolute shock. I stopped struggling.

"Percy" I gasped.

I swung my leg out and knocked Nico to the ground. With my hand free, I hit Jason in the throat with my hand and kicked him to the side. Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Leo ran at me. They were obviously trying to stop me from opening the Doors. I grabbed Leo around the middle and brought my knee up into his stomach. He keeled over and collapsed onto the ground. With one swift movement I hit Frank in the side with a roundhouse kick. I grabbed Piper's arm and twisted it around her. I then put my foot on the small of her back and kicked forward. With not much energy left, I simply punched Hazel in the face.

I ran over to the doors and grabbed the handles. I struggled to push them open. When that didn't work I punched, kicked and even stabbed them. Nothing worked. I let myself slide down the doors. I had no energy left. I didn't see the point in doing anything anymore. Speaking, breathing, or living.

I could hear the others struggling to get up as they regained consciousness. As I let one last tear fall, I drifted off. Into a sleep wondering what could have been. If only Percy had not left.


End file.
